Jamás Pensado
by EriiNess
Summary: "Ya es hora de mudarme otra vez... Siempre igual, dejando atrás a mis amigos, dejando todo de lado debido a mi condición de...Vampireza"  Bella Vampira, Edward Humano! ¿Qué pasará? ¿A caso podrá darse el amor entre una vampireza y un humano? Lee y sabrás!
1. Prólogo

Este es mi segundo Fanfic aquí en Fanfiction, espero lo disfruten!

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de mi autoría. La historia es mía, así que no puede publicarse en otro lado sin mi previa autorización.

Espero sus reviews!

Prólogo

"Estaba realmente confundida. Las cosas últimamente no salían nada bien, todo iba al revés de cómo yo lo planeaba. Me sentía realmente frustrada y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, más que rendirme a mi propio suplicio."

"Estaba harto de ser quien era, de vivir en donde vivía, de ser yo. Nadie me comprendía y creo que a nadie le interesaba hacerlo. Supongo que ese era mi destino, terminar viejo y solo y luego..._Morir._"

Bella es una típica adolescente a los ojos de los demás. Sin embargo, hay algo que la diferencia, algo que no le permite ser una más.

Edward, un chico reservado a quien no le gusta llamar la atención. Pero, en el fondo, pide a gritos que lo escuchen. Solitario, espera que algo o alguien cambiase de una vez por todas su vida.


	2. 1 Decisión

1. Decisión

**Bella POV**

Vivir en Nashville ya me tenía completamente harta. Era siempre lo mismo, todos los días la misma rutina y el mismo peligro.

Los humanos no siempre estaban seguros conmigo, jamás se sabía cuando no iba a poder controlar mi continua sed.

Por suerte, nadie había resultado herido hasta ahora, pero me había resultado bastante difícil. Hasta que, un día, todos empezaron a alejarse de mí, viendo que algo no estaba bien. Seguro sus instintos les gritaban: ¡Corre! o ¡Aléjate de esa bestia! Por supuesto, sea lo que fuere lo que los había hecho ignorarme, estaba bien encaminado.

Alice era mi única amiga. Ella me comprendía a la perfección, ya que era la única que había descubierto mi secreto.

-¿Vampira?- me preguntó sorprendida una tarde.

-¡Sorpresa! Me descubriste.

-Guaau, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-Debes jurarme que nunca se lo dirás a nadie.

-Lo juro, nunca jamás. Pero, ¿Cómo haces para sobrevivir?

-Que pregunta más imaginativa- dije irónicamente. –Animales.

-Ajá. ¿Y la luz del sol no te afecta?

-¿Ves que me esté derritiendo?

-Nop.

-Entonces claro que no me afecta.

Esa había sido nuestra única conversación al respecto. Ambas evitábamos tocar el tema, ya que nos resultaba bastante incómodo hablar de ello y, además, Alice no tenía muchas más preguntas que hacerme.

Nos conocíamos desde que había llegado a la ciudad, hacía unos pocos años. Desde ese primer día habíamos sido inseparables.

Me daba pena tener que despedirme de ella este año. Había decidido de una vez por todas mudarme de Nashville.

Sin embargo, no había sido sencillo llegar a esa conclusión. ¿A qué otro lugar podría ir?

Tuve que investigar por semanas a ver a dónde me metía ahora. Hasta que finalmente encontré el lugar perfecto.

**Edward POV**

-Emmett, ¡ya déjame en paz!- grité furioso.

-Ay, hermano, es que tu nunca estás de humor para las bromas.

-Y es que tú SIEMPRE estás haciendo bromas. ¿Por qué no vas con tu Rose, a ver si ella te soporta?

-¡Rosalie!- gritó Emmett. Instantes después apareció su rubia y perfecta novia, de una belleza irracional. Supongo que si no fuera de él, la hubiera elegido como compañera. Demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Nada, solo que el tonto de mi hermanito cree que no me soportas ni siquiera tú.

-¡Edward! No seas descortés con tu hermano.

-Siempre termino pagándola yo. Ahí te quedas con él Rose.

Me levanté lentamente del sofá y apagué el televisor. Tomé las llaves de mi auto, un viejo Chevrolet, y mi celular. Debía desaparecer de allí antes de volverme loco.

Vagué unos minutos por la carretera, esperando encontrar algo que hacer. Pero, claro, estaba en Forks, así que uno podía perder las esperanzas tranquilamente.

Tomé la carretera para ir a Port Angels y olvidarme por un tiempo de quién era.

Me era tan difícil vivir con mi familia. Parecía que había aterrizado en un planeta totalmente desconocido. Ninguno llegaba a comprenderme, todos eran tan diferentes a mí. Emmett con su horroroso sentido el humor –que a los demás les parecía de mil maravillas- Esme con sus constantes cariños y palabras de amor –me repugnaba lo melosa que llegaba a ser- y Carlisle… ¿Qué podía decir de él? Era el que más me agradaba sin duda, pero jamás podíamos entablar una conversación de más de dos minutos.

No es que odiara a mi familia, claro que no, porque en verdad los quería a todos. Pero me sentía tan… Apartado.

Cualquiera diría que soy un idiota. Pero… Así era yo y nada podía hacer para cambiar.


	3. 2 Mudanza

2. Mudanza

**Bella POV**

El día de la mudanza había llegado. Lo había esperado por tanto tiempo y, sin embargo, ahora no quería irme. Aún no le había dicho nada a Alice, no hubiera soportado ver su carita suplicante, con sus ojos color miel pidiendo que no me vaya. Pero estaba segura de que algo sospechaba.

Hoy, 1º de junio, era mi desgraciado último día en Nashville. Mañana a más tardar estaría en Forks, un pequeño pueblecito en donde el sol casi nunca se asomaba. Eso me agradaba, ya que detestaba su calor abrasante.

Todo estaba listo ya. Las maletas estaban dentro de mi espectacular Volvo plateado, que siempre llamaba la atención, no importaba a donde fuera.

Llamé a Alice, pensando una y otra vez en cómo decirle que me iba.

-Hola- respondió una voz del otro lado.

-¿Alice? Soy yo, Bella. Necesito hablar contigo. Es algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que debemos hablarlo en persona Alice.

-Está bien. Llegaré como en media hora. Espero que no sea nada grave Bells.

-Soy indestructible, ¿o no?- reí ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pobre Alice.

-Sip, eso se supone. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, adiós.

Caminé de un lado al otro de mi habitación, frotando constantemente mis manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Bella, no importa cuanto te insista, tienes que irte. Además, la gente ya va a empezar a sospechar, sigues igual que cuando viniste hace cuatro años atrás- me dije en voz alta.

Si hubiera sido humana estoy segura de que mi corazón hubiera explotado en miles de millones de partículas minúsculas que se hubieran esparcido por el aire.

No me imaginaba teniendo que empezar todo de nuevo. "_Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan" _tendría que responderles a las tantas personas que se me acercaran para averiguar quien diablos era. Odiaba tener que presentarme, odiaba tener que fingir ser una estudiante de secundaria –cuando en realidad tenía un par de siglos encima- pero lo que más odiaba era ser yo. Debería haber muerto esa fría navidad de 1345. Pero no, el destino así lo había querido. Y ahora estaba aquí, convertida en el ser más repugnante y desagradable del mundo: una vampira.

**Edward POV**

Mi vida era mortalmente aburrida. Me despertaba, iba al colegio, volvía a casa, comía y a dormir. Y así todos los días. Ya estaba harto de todo.

Nunca había novedades, no que a mi me interesasen. Lo que a los otros les parecía fantástico, a mi me parecía ridículo. Lo que estaba in a mi me importaba tres cominos. Y así me iba con mi condición social. Pero de todos modos mucho no me importaba. No había nacido para ser el más popular, para ser alguien siempre rodeado de un grupito que me siguiera como perrito faldero. Para eso estaban Emmett y Rosalie.

Yo no necesitaba a nadie más que a Jasper. Lo había conocido cuando llegó de un día al otro a Forks. Venía de un lugar llamado Nashville.

Jas también era como yo. No le gustaba hablar con la gente, era reservado y tímido. Creo que por ello nos llevábamos tan bien.

Ya era 1º de junio. No podía creerlo, habían comenzado mis vacaciones. El tiempo se me estaba escurriendo entre los dedos sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Amaneció nublado, como siempre. La niebla cubría completamente el paisaje y solo dejaba ver unos metros más allá. No se a quién se le había ocurrido venir a vivir aquí, a un lugar tan húmedo como Forks. No me gustaba para nada esa sensación de estar mojado todo el tiempo, siempre chorreando agua y obligado a cargar un impermeable. Era de lo más incómodo. Pero Carlisle, mi padre, había encontrado un trabajo, según él perfecto, en el hospital y no pensaba irse de aquí. Esme no ponía resistencia a esa decisión ya que ella haría cualquier cosa por su adorado esposo. Así era mi madre. Y Emmett no podía estar más a gusto. Tenía todo lo que quería: una hermosa chica que lo amaba verdaderamente y amigos por doquier.

Y ahí volvíamos al punto de partida: yo, el auténtico bicho raro. Sin amigos, sin novia y sin nada.

Pero, el acostumbramiento a esa situación hizo que no esperara ningún tipo de cambio. La vida era así, y tendría que aguantármelas.


	4. 3 Despedida

3. Despedida

**Bella POV**

No se cuántos minutos estuve esperando a Alice, pero cada uno era como un puñal que se me clavaba en el pecho. Hasta que alguien por fin llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién va a ser? ¡Abre ya Bella!

Alice vestía un lindo solero estampado con unas delicadas sandalias. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana lista para colocar en un anaquel para poder exhibirla.

-Hola Alice.

-Ya, suelta lo que tengas que decirme.

Me enfoqué un instante en sus pensamientos. Tenía miedo de lo que yo llegara a decirle, pero estaba bien preparada para recibir cualquier noticia.

-Me voy Alice.

-¿A dónde?

-A un pueblito, a Forks.

-¿Forks? ¿Y dónde rayos queda eso?

-Está a cuatro horas al noroeste de Seattle.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó al tiempo que una lágrima asomaba por sus ojos. No quería verla llorar.

-No pude hacerlo. Alice, es que no quería verte así.

-Tarde o temprano sabías que lo harías.

-Y elegí hacerlo tarde. Así no podría arrepentirme de irme. Verás Alice, la gente sospechará de mí, nunca envejezco.

-Pero…

-Sabía que el día de irme de aquí llegaría y decidí que ese día fuera hoy.

-¿Hoy? ¡¿Te vas hoy?

-Si- dije agachando la cabeza.

-Bella, ¡eres una idiota egoísta!

-Alice…- oí como en su cabecita profería insultos y evitaba largarse a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ahora no podré hacerte una despedida como a mí me hubiera gustado.

-Odio las fiestas de despedida Alice.

-Bueno, solo te voy a decir una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-De mi no te podrás escapar tan fácil. Haré lo que sea para ir a Forks contigo.

-¿A caso se te saltó un tornillo?

-No, están todos bien ajustados- me sonrió con aire de suficiencia. –Eres mi mejor amiga Bells y estaremos juntas siempre, no importa cómo.

-Alice, en serio, me estás preocupando. Creo que estás perdiendo la chaveta- objeté.

-Vas a ver Bella, vas a ver. Un día, cuando menos te lo imagines, me apareceré por allí, por…Ay, cómo se llamaba…Ah, si, Forks. Iré a Forks cueste lo que cueste.

-Cómo tu digas- me resigné a decir. –Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. No quiero que nadie me vea partir. Si preguntan, les dices que encontré a una vieja tía en algún país extraño, no se, inventa lo que tu quieras, pero no digas a dónde me fui verdaderamente.

-Okay, prometido.

Ambas nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. En frente del porche estaba estacionado mi Volvo, listo para salir pitando hacia mi nueva vida…Si es que podía llamarse vida lo mío.

Al llegar al auto, Alice me abrazó haciendo pucheros. Pero aún seguía muy segura de que iría, algún día, a vivir allí a Forks. Su mente casi lo gritaba.

-No te preocupes Alice, todo saldrá bien- dije y subí al auto.

-Te extrañaré Bella- dijo al tiempo que sacudía su mano en señal de adiós, mientras mi auto se alejaba.


	5. 4 Planes

4. Planes

**Alice POV**

Aún no se cómo haría para convencer a papá de dejarme ir. Ya tenía dieciocho años y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero él era tan conservador. Mamá no sería tan dura, pero era, lamentablemente, él el que tenía la decisión final.

-Pero papá, ya tengo dieciocho años, no soy más una niña. Ya estoy cansada de Nashville, quiero conocer otros lugares.

-Cuando digo no, es no Alice. Además con esas excusas no nos engañas. Es obvio que quieres irte con Bella.

-Y si eso fuera cierto ¿qué?- lamentaba haberle contado la verdad a mis padres sobre el paradero de Bella. ¡Que tonta!

-No voy a dejar que te vayas de esta casa y menos por esa razón Alice. Fin de la discusión.

-¡Ella es mi mejor amiga!

-Ya tendrás una nueva.

-Pero no quiero una nueva, ¡la quiero a ella!

-Mi decisión está firme y no pienso cambiarla. Te quedas aquí y punto.

-¡Te odio Charlie!- grité enfurecida subiendo las escaleras.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y comencé a patalear. ¡No era posible!

Mamá tocó la puerta.

-¡Ya vete Reneé! No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Pero hija…

-¡Dije que fuera!

Oí sus pasos alejándose de mi habitación. No me gustaba estar enojada con ella, siempre tan buena, preocupándose a cada instante por mí.

Empecé a pensar en otra alternativa para irme a vivir a Forks. Hasta que pronto encontré una mágica solución.


	6. 5 Llegada

5. Llegada

**Bella POV**

El viaje a Forks resultó extremadamente tranquilo y, para mediodía, ya había llegado a mi nuevo hogar.

Era una hermosa casa, enorme, a las afueras del pueblo. Estaba completamente rodeada de árboles, específicamente de pinos.

Me estaba esperando la señora Moore para darme las llaves.

-Bienvenida a Forks señorita Swan. Me sorprende lo joven que es, es raro tener casos como este por aquí- dijo entregándome las que ahora serían mis llaves. Me limité a asentir. -¿Es usted sola?

-Si- respondí.

-¡Que curioso! Siendo una casa tan grande esperaba que viniese acompañada. Bueno, pero eso no es de mi incumbencia. La dejo tranquila para que pueda instalarse. Adiós señorita Swan- dijo mientras se dirigía a su auto. Agradecí que no siguiera haciendo preguntas ni suposiciones. Me desagradaba que se entrometieran en mi vida privada.

Saqué las maletas del Volvo y fui directamente a abrir la puerta de mi casa. La señora Moore tenía razón: allí podrían vivir cómodamente hasta quince personas. No se qué haría con tanto espacio disponible solo para mí.

Dejé las dos maletas –que sólo había llevado para no levantar más sospechas de las que ya había- en el suelo del living. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Era una habitación bastante luminosa, repleta de cuadros pequeños protagonizados, en su mayoría, por flores delicadas y coloridas. Los muebles estaban todos cubiertos con sábanas blancas que tuve que quitar una por una, sacudiendo el polvo que había en ellas.

El día entero lo dediqué a organizar y limpiar la casa. Debería comprar varias cosas y buscar algo con que ocupar las tantas habitaciones que había en la planta superior.

En cuanto a mi cuarto, elegí el más luminoso, junto a las espléndidas escaleras finamente talladas en madera. En ella había una cama de dos plazas digna de un rey. No se para qué la usaría, ya que no tengo la necesidad de dormir, pero quedaba muy bien donde estaba. Daba la apariencia de que allí vivía alguien normal.

El sol no había aparecido en todo el día, por lo que apenas noté cuándo se hizo de noche.

Salí al porche y tragué una bocanada de aire puro. Detecté un suave aroma que me abrió el apetito. Y comenzó la cacería.


	7. 6 Escape

6. Escape

**Alice POV**

Escribí una escueta nota y la dejé en la mesa de la cocina. Como dije, nada me impediría irme a Forks.

Tome mi pequeño bolso, en el cual había puesto un par de remeras, dos jeans y mi nessesaire. En una mochila aparte metí un portarretratos con una foto familiar y mi par de zapatos favoritos. Saqué de un cajón mis ahorros y los guardé allí también.

Lancé una última mirada a la casa. Sin dudas, la extrañaría.

Debía apurarme antes de que mamá y papá llegaran, por lo que agarré las llaves de mi auto, salí de casa y me subí a él.

Dejé mi bolso en el asiento trasero y arranqué.

-Adiós Nashville.

**Bella POV**

Alcancé al alce sin problemas. Al mirar sus ojos sentí un poco de lástima. Ahí estaba, a punto de ser masacrado, sin ninguna escapatoria. Hinqué mis dientes en el hueco de su garganta y succioné la sangre que comenzó a fluir, caliente. El animal se retorció por unos segundos hasta que dejó de moverse.

Me limpié con el dorso de mi mano los restos que pudieran haber quedado alrededor de mi boca. Odiaba hacer esto.

No tenía nada para hacer. No conocía a nadie en el pueblo aún. Desearía haber podido dormir.

Decidí internarme en el bosque y empecé a correr. Ya no importaba a dónde.

**Edward POV**

No conseguía conciliar el sueño. Lo único que hacía era girar una y otra vez en mi cama. Una capa de sudor frío cubría mi rostro.

Me levanté pesadamente y me quedé sentado, inmóvil por unos minutos.

Finalmente decidí calzarme mis zapatos, tomar mi chaqueta y salir a dar una vuelta. Las llaves de mi auto estaban junto a la puerta. Sin hacer ruido, abandoné la casa.

Pensé hacia dónde ir. Elegí ir a la zona de la residencia Moore. La casa estaba en venta, por lo que no habría nadie allí. Arranqué el viejo trasto y salí.


	8. 7 Encuentros

7. Encuentros

**Bella POV**

Pocos kilómetros después escuché una vocecita familiar en mi cabeza.

-¡Alice!- grité. No podía ser, realmente había venido.

No le había dicho dónde era exactamente mi casa, así que me veía en la obligación de ir a buscarla. A veces creía que Alice en realidad no se tomaba tiempo para pensar.

Corrí más rápido de lo que lo había estado haciendo. Según parecía, estaba llegando al Instituto de Forks, un gran terreno lleno de una especie de casas de hospedaje que funcionaban como edificios de aulas. No se parecía a los cientos de institutos que yo había visto, pero, supongo que no hacía falta mucha seguridad en un pueblo como este. Además, la cantidad de estudiantes sólo ascendía a trescientos cincuenta y seis. Y, dentro de tres meses, a trescientos cincuenta y siete. Alice no duraría ni un día aquí.

Diez minutos después estaba junto a su auto, un Chrisler marrón claro.

-¡Boo!- asomé la cara y la apreté contra el vidrio de la ventanilla. Alice casi se muere del infarto.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo me encontraste?- dijo mientras bajaba la ventanilla.

-Ya sabes, tu voz es bastante sencilla de distinguir entre las demás: pareces un duendecillo cantando. Perdón por asustarte.

-No hay problema, una dosis de miedo y adrenalina no le vienen mal a nadie.

-¿Me dejarás entrar o qué? Está empezando a llover.

-¡Oh, perdón!- dijo abriéndome la puerta.

-Mmm…Prefiero conducir yo.

-¿Por? ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo lo haga?

-Primero, eres muy lenta. Segundo, solo yo se dónde está mi casa y tercero, ya no te quejes más y ¡sal del auto antes de que termine hecha sopa!

-Uff, está bien, tu ganas Bella- dijo bajándose del auto. Yo ya estaba arriba, lista para arrancar y ella aún no había llegado a la puerta.

-_Humanos_- pensé.

**Edward POV**

Estacioné mi auto frente a la casa de la señora Moore. Me sorprendí al ver un Chrisler aparcado en la entrada al tiempo que noté que el cartel de _"se vende" _ya no estaba.

Bajé y me dirigí hacia la puerta. A través de una de las ventanas pude ver luces encendidas. Sentí curiosidad por quiénes vivirían allí. Sin pensarlo, presioné el timbre.

No tardó en venir el sonido de las llaves girando en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto dos figuras.


	9. 8 Hermosa

8. Hermosa

**Edward POV**

Allí había dos mujeres, pero solo una logró impactarme. Era hermosa, algo que jamás había visto. Poseía una belleza imperdonable, que haría llorar a cualquier mujer que se hubiera considerado bonita.

Sus ojos eran de un intenso color miel, irresistibles al igual que su boca, de un tono ligeramente rosado. Tenía una figura escultural, encantadora. Su piel era pálida, perfecta, invitaba a ser acariciada. Su pelo era de color chocolate con unos suaves reflejos cobrizos que la hacían aún más deseable.

Noté que ella y su compañera me miraban impacientes. Aclaré un poco mi garganta antes de presentarme.

Hablar constituyó un gran esfuerzo, no conseguía concentrarme si la miraba directo a los ojos. Por fin pude articular algunas palabras.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Tenía entendido que la casa estaba en venta por lo que no esperaba encontrar a nadie. No quiero incomodarlas así que creo que es mejor que me vaya- no, no era eso lo que yo creía mejor. Quería quedarme allí.

-No es ninguna molestia, mi amiga acaba de mudarse aquí y no conoce a nadie. Creo que sería bueno que hiciese sociales. Por cierto, mi nombre es Alice.

Mientras hablaba me dediqué a hacer un breve estudio de ella. Tampoco estaba mal, pero no había punto de comparación con su amiga, de quien aún no sabía el nombre. Era de contextura delgada, en apariencia algo debilucha. Su pelo era corto y desordenado, cada mecha iba para un lado diferente. Eso le daba un toque gracioso, la hacía parecer una niña pequeña. Sus ojos también eran de color miel. No dejaba de sonreír.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella- dijo acercándose a mí. Tenía un perfume que no supe reconocer, pero era tentadoramente embriagador.

-Un gusto conocerlas.

Bella se dirigió hacia mí, sonriendo. Su cara quedo a pocos centímetros de la mía.

**Alice POV**

Miré con horror la escena, nunca había visto así a Bella. Ese tal Edward corría peligro.

-¡Bella!- casi grité, con cara de espanto. Rápidamente se apartó de él. Que alivio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con cierto aire de disgusto, aunque, por otra parte, sus ojos demostraron agradecimiento y culpabilidad.

-¿Vas a dejar que ese chico se quede en el porche y se congele?

-Oh, no, claro que no.


	10. 9 Irresistible

9. Irresistible

**Bella POV**

Sería un completo desperdicio dejar que ese ser muriera.

-Pasa- le dije conteniendo la respiración. Una bocanada más de ese increíble aroma y no resistiría a mis impulsos.

Se quedó parado en medio de la sala. No pude siquiera mirarlo. Él no sabía el riesgo que corría allí conmigo, no sabía que había estado a punto de morir.

No me impresionaba que se hubiera quedado deslumbrado por mi belleza, a todos los hombres les pasaba. A los ojos de los humanos, nosotros poseíamos una belleza salvaje que no hacía más que hacerlos caer en la trampa y convertirlos en nuestras presas. Si no hubiera ejercido ese autocontrol…

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Parecía confundido. ¡Cómo no!

Alice solo atinaba a mirarme a mí. Menos mal que se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones.

-Siéntate por favor- le dije a Edward.

Alice se sentó frente a él. Me quedé quieta en donde estaba, por las dudas.

-Tendrás que disculparme pero, a decir verdad, no tengo nada para ofrecerte. Solo agua.

-Oh, está bien, no hay problema. Además creo que ya debería irme, es muy tarde.

-No es molestia que te quedes un rato más- dije. ¡Bella, ya basta! Mi lado oscuro quería salir a la luz. Se relamía por anticipado con la idea de sentir el sabor de ese humano. No iba a permitirlo. –Aunque, por otro lado, si en verdad quieres irte, no soy quien para detenerte- concluí.

Permanecimos unos segundos en silencio.

-Podemos vernos mañana si quieres. Ya que eres recién llegada, con gusto podré enseñarte el pueblo y presentarte algunas personas.

-Mmm, no se- dije mirando suplicante a Alice.

-No es una mala idea Bella, podemos ir ambas- Alice no quería ir, pero vi su terror en la mente, el terror de no saber lo que podía suceder si nos dejaba solos. A Edward no le gustó la idea, a juzgar por su expresión.

-Si, claro- dijo. -¿A qué hora paso por ustedes?

-Mejor nos encontramos en algún lugar- no podía subir a su auto. Eso si que me descontrolaría por completo. Todo su aroma estaría impregnado en él.

-Está bien, como tú quieras. Las espero en mi casa entonces.

Dios, esto iba de mal en peor. Y ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Mi monstruo interior rió complacido, todo se le estaba haciendo más fácil.

Abandoné la habitación diciendo que iría a buscar un vaso de agua. No necesitaba que me explicara cómo llegar a su casa, ya sabría dónde vivía. Solo un vistazo en su mente bastaría.

Lo que vi me dejo sin palabras.


	11. 10 Sorpresa

10. Sorpresa

**Bella POV**

Solo había oscuridad, nada más. Era como si una venda tapara mis ojos y no pudiera ver más allá de ella.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no obtenía ningún tipo de información viendo su mente? Eso jamás me había sucedido nunca en todos mis años de inmortalidad.

Salí inmediatamente de la cocina. Llegué justo antes de que Edward se marchara. Se dio vuelta y me observó, anhelante. Podía saber exactamente que quería sin necesidad de leer su mente.

-Adiós Edward. Nos vemos mañana- me acerqué conteniendo el aliento y besé su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Adiós. Alice te dirá como llegar a casa.

-Si, claro.

Ni bien se retiró, cerré la puerta y continué respirando. Si bien no me hacía falta hacerlo, ya era una costumbre adquirida luego de tantos años de fingir ante los humanos.

Alice me miró, esperando que dijese algo.

-Lo siento Alice, no quise hacer eso. Menos frente a ti.

-No es culpa tuya Bella, es tu… Naturaleza. Pero de veras temí por ese pobre chico.

-No me lo digas, vi tu cara… Y tus pensamientos. Gracias por haber intervenido. Creo que salvaste una vida hoy.

-Sin tu autocontrol no hubiera servido de nada. Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Adelante.

-Es que es un tanto incómoda. Temo que te enfades.

-Hazla Alice, sin rodeos. No me molestaré contigo.

-¿A qué huelo? Digo, se supone que distingues a cada uno por su olor. ¿Por qué el es diferente a los demás?

-Bien, por extraño que te parezca, tú me recuerdas a las violetas.

-¿Violetas? Eso si que no me lo esperaba. ¿Y en cuanto a lo demás?

-Creo que eso tendré que contártelo luego.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque están a punto de llegar tus padres. Y no te espera nada agradable.

**Edward POV**

Salí de la casa mareado y confundido. La cabeza me daba vueltas y solo conseguía pensar en una cosa. Bella.

Tanteé con mis manos mis bolsillos buscando las llaves de mi auto. Había comenzado a llover a cántaros por lo que si no me apuraba me empaparía por completo.

Me costó abrir la puerta pero finalmente entré a la cabina de conductor. Hacía calor comparado con el frío de afuera.

Encendí el motor y arranqué el auto. Tuve que dar un giro en U aunque allí no estuviera permitido.

Una vez en casa, aparqué el coche en la acera y entré. Mamá estaba sentada en su silla favorita. Ni bien me oyó llegar, se dio vuelta y se levantó.

-Edward, ¿dónde estabas? Sabes que no me gusta que te vayas sin avisar.

-Perdona Esme. Salí a dar una vuelta, es que no conseguía dormir.

-Estaba muy preocupada- dijo abrazándome.

-Ay mamá… Siempre tan sentimental. ¿A que no sabes? La casa de los Moore ya ha sido comprada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Fui allí. Creí que estaría desocupada y por tanto sería un buen lugar para reflexionar y despejarme. Al estacionar mi auto enfrente noté que el cartel de venta no estaba, además de que había un Chrisler aparcado frente a ella. No pude contener la curiosidad, bajé del coche y toqué el timbre.

-No te imagino haciendo ese tipo de cosas. El señor "no me gusta hacer sociales."

-¡Mamá!- grité.

-Shh…No querrás que Emmett se despierte.

-¿Y papá?

-En el hospital. Hubo un accidente, salió hace cinco minutos.

-Oh.

-¿Y quién vivía allí?

-Me atendieron dos chicas muy jóvenes, probablemente de mi edad. Sus nombres son Alice y Bella.

-¿Sólo ellas?

-No creo, pero en ese momento aparentemente no había nadie. Mañana vienen aquí, les haré conocer el pueblo.

-Que amable de tu parte Edward- si, seguramente, lo mío era pura amabilidad. Que ingenua era Esme.

-Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de dormir. Hasta mañana Esme.

-Hasta mañana hijo. Tú podrías llamarme madre ¿no?

-Okay, hasta mañana mamá.

Subí las escaleras despacio. Temía que si iba más rápido tropezaría. Últimamente y, sobre todo, luego de ver a Bella, estaba actuando de manera muy torpe.

Una vez arriba entré al baño, me lavé las manos y salí.

Antes de llegar a mi cuarto, oí los ronquidos desparejos de Emmett, quien dormía en la habitación contigua a la mía.

Me tumbé en mi cama y miré el cielo raso. Bella…

Caí dormido unos instantes después. Y allí comenzó un extraño sueño.


	12. 11 Accidente

11. Accidente

**Bella POV**

El celular de Alice sonó luego de haber dicho esas palabras.

Según llegué a captar a través de su mente, sus padres se habían perdido ni bien llegaron a Forks. Charlie no dejaba de gritarle. Alice estaba en grandes problemas.

-Papá, no te preocupes. Bella y yo iremos a buscarlos- dijo Alice.

-Tienes que preguntarles dónde están, tonta- susurré. Ellos no sabían que su linda hijita tenía como mejor amiga a una vampira lee mentes. Me miró ofendida y yo le respondí con una sonrisita.

-Solo díganme en dónde están- hubo una pausa. –Okay, okay, entendí, ¿cómo es el lugar? –otra pausa más. Está bien, quédense allí- dijo Alice y colgó.

-Están a un kilómetro de la entrada a Forks. No hay nada por allí. Vamos, antes de que Charlie se enfurezca más. Mi auto está en el garaje.

-¿Usaremos el Volvo?

-Pues si, con tu auto quizás lleguemos para Navidad.

La puerta automática se abrió y salí cuidadosamente. Luego arranqué a toda velocidad.

Pero una imagen horrible hizo que detuviera el auto en seco. Mantuve mis manos aferradas al volante.

-No…- dije ahogadamente.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

-Alice, yo, emm… No se cómo decirlo.

-¡¿Qué pasó? ¡Habla ya Bella!

-Tus padres… Chocaron.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que acabo de decir.

-¿Están bien? No me digas que ellos…- Alice comenzó a sollozar.

-Alice, no, no saques conclusiones apresuradas- me concentré por unos segundos. Suspiré.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ves? ¡Dilo, dilo!- me gritó desesperada.

-No murieron, pero están muy graves o eso creo. Me cuesta ver con claridad sus pensamientos. Están muy borrosos y confusos.

-¡Debemos llamar a emergencias! ¡Ya!

-Piensa Alice, si no llegamos antes que ellos, ¿cómo explicaremos el haber sabido lo del accidente?

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo Bella! Son mis padres…- dijo acongojada.

-Alice, la única forma de llegar lo bastante rápido es que yo corra. Pero no puedo dejarte aquí y no puedo aparecerme así como así. Así que, abróchate el cinturón- dije.

Ni bien se lo ajustó, pisé el acelerador. El velocímetro marcaba cincuenta, setenta y cinco, cien kilómetros por hora. Puse quinta velocidad. Doscientos kilómetros por hora. Alice se aferró al tablero del auto.

Tomé las curvas sin desacelerar, teníamos que llegar pronto o sería demasiado tarde.

-Alice, ahora si, llama a una ambulancia, a la policía o a lo que sea. ¡Hazlo ahora!- gruñí. Tenía los nervios de punta.

Frené a pocos metros del auto. Menudo problema habían tenido los Silverwood.

Bajé del auto y corrí hasta el lugar del hecho.

-¡Humanos imbéciles! Se creen que son todopoderosos y no ven los riesgos estúpidos que toman- grité. -¿Qué esperan, tener un ángel guardián a su disposición las veinticuatro horas del día? Pues les tengo una noticia: ¡los ángeles no existe!- seguía gritando. Tenían suerte de todos modos. Quien podría ser su destructora hora se convertía en su única salvación. Un auténtico ángel negro.

Charlie se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte contra el parabrisa por lo que podía ver. Su sangre manaba de un gran tajo, por lo que tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra mi otro yo, que hubiera succionado esa sangre. Reneé no estaba mucho mejor.

-¡Rayos!- pensé. Si no paraba esa pérdida Charlie moriría desangrado. Y sólo había dos posibilidades.

Debería inyectar un poco de mi ponzoña o no sobreviviría, no a tiempo de que llegara la ambulancia. Pero, si lo hacía, debería sacar el cuerpo. No podría permitir que lo llevaran al hospital: el moriría, su corazón dejaría de latir, y, sin embargo, saldría caminando pocos días después, sin que su corazón hubiera recuperado su ritmo. Jamás lo haría, jamás funcionaría nuevamente.

Esto significaba dejar al descubierto nuestra existencia y, con ello, mi aniquilación. Los Vulturis no permitirían que se revelara el secreto de ninguna manera.

Tomé una decisión apresurada. Supongo que sería por su bien.

Saqué a Charlie de dentro del auto. Abrí su camisa y clavé mis dientes en su pecho, para que la ponzoña llegara más rápido al corazón. La sangre dejó de manar de la herida.

Levanté su cuerpo y lo escondí detrás de unos árboles. Volví al auto rápidamente y limpié la sangre contra el parabrisas. Aún quedaba un poco en e asiento pero no importaba. Escondí mi chaqueta, toda manchada ya, en mi Volvo, para luego volver y sentarme en el asiento que había estado ocupando Charlie. Fingí estar desmayada. Me aseguré de abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar. Alice se acercó corriendo a nosotras. Se quedó sorprendida al verme allí tendida.

Antes de que vinieran los paramédicos, Alice susurró:

-Bella, tu boca.

-¡Demonios! Había olvidado limpiarme. Con el puño derecho de mi manga limpié los restos de sangre.

Alice no comprendía aún lo que había hecho. Ya habría tiempo para explicar.


	13. 12 Cuidados Especiales

12. Cuidados especiales

**Bella POV**

Los paramédicos llegaron con camillas listos para rescatarnos. Al acercarse a mí, me incorporé con cuidado, fingiendo estar desorientada. A Reneé ya la habían subido a la ambulancia.

-Estoy bien, no necesito nada- dije. Me miraron anonadados. Aún querían meterme junto a Reneé.

-Señorita, acaban de tener un grave accidente, necesita atención.

-Le digo que me encuentro perfectamente, ocúpense de Reneé.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ¿a caso no me ve? Fue gracias al cinturón de seguridad. Ella no lo usaba, venía durmiendo.

-Bueno, pero solo se permite un acompañante.

-Alice, ve tú, yo me encargaré de algunas cosas y luego iré al hospital.

-Bella, ¿dónde está papá?- me susurró al oído.

-Después tendré que explicarte, pero no te preocupes por él. Estará conmigo.

-No se si eso me deja más tranquila.

-¡No le voy a hacer nada!- en sí, ya lo había hecho.

-Confío en ti- dijo subiéndose a la ambulancia, que segundos después partió al hospital.

Saqué a Charlie de donde lo había dejado y lo metí en mi Volvo. Su auto tendría que esperar.

Manejé como desquiciada por la carretera hasta llegar a casa.

Me dirigí al piso superior y coloqué a Charlie en el cuarto contiguo al mío. Podría dejarlo por unos momentos solo allí, ya que la transformación duraría algunos días, muy dolorosos por cierto. Lo apoyé delicadamente en la cama y busqué algo con que limpiarle las heridas. Por suerte no perdía más sangre.

Fui a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa a toda velocidad, antes de que olvidara hacerlo. Eché un vistazo a mi apariencia en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en un rincón. Estaba bastante despeinada, pero no me importó. Apenas peiné algunas mechas con mis propios dedos y salí.

Debía ir al hospital a toda prisa. Si Reneé despertaba preguntaría por Charlie. Además no podía dejar sola a Alice en esta situación.

Pasé una vez más por el lugar del accidente antes de ir al hospital. No sabía que hacer con el auto. Era inútil llevarlo a casa porque repararlo costaría más que comprar uno nuevo. De todos modos llamé a la grúa para que lo retirara de allí.

El hospital estaba casi vacío. Me recibió una recepcionista regordeta que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¿La habitación de Reneé Silverwood?

-Siga derecho por ese pasillo, es la número diecisiete.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Es usted familiar?

-Si- mentí.

Seguí las indicaciones de la mujer. Una vez frente a la puerta, golpee de manera apenas audible. Alice me recibió.

-¿Despertó?

-Aún no.

-Menos mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Te alegras de que esté así?

-¡Claro que no! Es que no podemos dejar que pregunte por Charlie frente a los médicos.

-¿Qué pasó con él Bella?

-Tendremos que hablar luego, en casa. Es complicado de explicar. Ahora cállate, viene el doctor.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta años, aunque sinceramente aparentaba tener treinta, rubio, buen mozo. Parecido a un actor de telenovelas.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen- ahora veo de dónde había heredado Edward su belleza y su exquisito aroma. Tuve que obligarme a contener la respiración- Soy el doctor encargado de tratar a Reneé- dijo poniendo en la pared unas radiografías.

-¿Está muy grave?- preguntó Alice preocupada.

-No, no hay de qué alarmarse. Según lo que puedo ver en estas placas, está todo en orden, no hay zonas afectadas. Lo único que tiene son unos cuantos golpes y raspones debido al impacto, pero no dejarán ningún tipo de secuela. En cuanto a esta herida que era la más grave –dijo señalando la frente de Reneé- solo hicieron falta un par de puntos para suturarla.

-Que alivio. Muchas gracias doctor- dijo Alice. Había una maraña de sentimientos e ideas en su cabeza, que se entremezclaban unos con otros.

El doctor sacó las radiografías de la pared y se retiró.

Eché una mirada a Reneé, tan débil, frágil e indefensa, ahí en una cama, conectada a unas cuantas máquinas y con suero intravenoso. Si fuera como yo, fuerte, resistente, indestructible…

La ponzoña afloró en mi boca, impaciente.

**Alice POV**

En el fondo sabía lo que debía haber hecho Bella. Pero era muy difícil de aceptar. Era mi padre de quien se trataba.

La observé. Estaba mirando a mamá, que aún permanecía inconciente. ¿Haría lo mismo con ella?

-Isabella…- dudé un minuto antes de continuar. Desde que nos conocimos nunca la había llamado así, no le agradaba.

-No lo digas, se lo que piensas- dijo avergonzada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuánto tardará?

-Tres, a lo sumo cuatro días.

-¿Dolerá?

-Bastante.

-Nunca me contaste nada de cuando te pasó a ti.

-Es raro, no me gusta mencionarlo. Fue hace tanto tiempo…

-¿Cuándo fue?

-Es una historia muy larga. De veras, este no es el lugar indicado para hablar. Creo que el mejor momento será cuando tu padre despierte- concluyó.


	14. 13 ¿Dónde está?

13. ¿Dónde está?

**Reneé POV**

El dolor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. No recordaba muy bien qué es lo que había sucedido, sólo que, de un instante a otro, apareció un auto en sentido contrario. Y ahora estaba en el hospital, en esta cama, conectada a no se qué aparatos.

Oía zumbidos en la habitación, que seguramente serían voces. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero estos no respondieron ante mi orden.

En lo único que conseguía pensar era en Charlie y Alice. Ella de seguro estaba bien, al menos sabía que estaba con Bella. Pero, ¿y mi Charlie? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Le habría pasado algo grave?

¡Estúpidos ojos, ábranse! ¡Háganme caso! Necesito saber, quiero saber lo que sucedió.

Pero mi cuerpo no hacía caso, no tenía energías para hacerlo.

**Bella POV**

-Alice, tendremos que quedarnos aquí.

-¿Y papá? ¿No crees que alguien debería… Cuidarlo?

-No va a despertar, no todavía. Tú no podrás estar en ese momento, no creo que sea seguro.

-¿Por qué?

-Los neófitos son muy peligrosos, no tienen control. Su sed es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, no les importa nada. Son capaces de quedar al descubierto ante los humanos. Bueno, en realidad, eso jamás podría suceder, los Vulturis lo matarían antes.

-¿Los Vulturis? ¿Matar? Pensé que eran inmortales.

-Si, pero hay dos formas de matar a un vampiro. La primera, los Vulturis, que son como la realeza vampírica. La segunda, despedazándolos y prendiéndolos fuego. No hay nada más desagradable que eso.

-¡Agh! Debe ser espantoso. Pero, yo se el secreto. ¿Por qué a ti no te pasó nada?

-Al parecer no creen que seas una amenaza. Además lo descubriste sola.

-Sabes, no se por qué antes me incomodaba hablar de esto. Tu mundo es tan interesante.

-Para ti, te aseguro que preferiría ser humana antes que esto, un sucio bicho chupasangre.

-¡Bella! Ni siquiera matas humanos. Eres considerada y salvaste a mis padres… A tu manera.

-Ahora no los mato, pero al principio… e costó mucho adaptarme a esta forma de vida, tardé muchos años. Los animales apenas suplen a la sangre humana, apenas logra apagar ese fuego que quema en la garganta. Pero ya no quería ser una asesina escondida en las sombras. El sacrificio valió la pena: al menos puedo decir con orgullo que soy vegetariana- solté una risa apesadumbrada.

-¿Tienes sed ahora?

-No mucha. Mira mis ojos, ¿de qué color son?

-Canela. Oye, casi siempre son de color miel.

-Así están cuando no tengo hambre, cuando me alimenté lo suficiente porque, claro, no lo hago a diario. Sería poco práctico. Con el pasar de los días, mis ojos se van oscureciendo. Pero no permito que suceda, no quiero correr más riesgos.

-Si hubieras tenido hambre…

-No me hubiera contenido. Hubiera mordido a Edward.

-¡Suerte que comiste!- rió con esa risita tan particular que ella tenía. No la horrorizaba, no la espantaba lo que yo le contaba.

-Bueno, creo que ya se cómo podremos organizarnos. En pocas horas despertará Reneé. Cuando lo haga y pregunte por tu padre, dile que está en mi casa, conmigo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejes que ella se lo mencione a los médicos o a las enfermeras.

-Si, me aseguraré de que no lo haga.

-Yo cuidaré a tu padre. Creo que Reneé saldrá del hospital mañana, así que dile que yo las hospedaré. Cuando ustedes lleguen les explicaré todo sobre la transformación.

-Pero, dijiste que si decías algo…Los Vulturis…

-Reneé jamás diría nada. Lo máximo que puede suceder… Es que tenga que convertirla a ella también.

-Mmm…- Alice no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-No te preocupes Alice.

-Seguro vas a tener que hacerlo.

-¿Eso te molestaría?

-No lo se, aún no puedo decidirme al respecto. En tal caso, ¿no sería mejor que lo hicieras sin decirle nada de Charlie?

-Mira, no se qué tendré que hacer. Y dudo que pueda controlar a dos neófitos en un pueblito como este.

-Pues tendrás que hacer un plan. Ayudaré en lo que necesites- terminó de decir. Ella ya había elegido.


	15. 14 El Sueño

14. El Sueño

**Edward POV**

_Bella se acercó a mí, seductora. Estábamos en medio del bosque, en un claro. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, majestuoso. Iluminó la piel de Bella, tan deliciosa, tan deseable. Ya estaba enfrente mío, junto a mi rostro._

_No pude más que mirarla, perdiéndome en sus ojos ámbar._

_Besó mis labios con intensidad, pasional. Respondí del mismo modo. Bajó por mi cuello y se ubicó justo en el hueco de mi garganta. Apoyó sus manos en mi sien y me sostuvo fuertemente. Luego… Me mordió… Y succionó mi sangre._

Me desperté sobresaltado, sintiendo el dolor debajo de mi mandíbula. Mi sueño había sido tan real.

No tenía el más mínimo sentido, ¡ni que Bella fuese vampiro! Los vampiros eran puro cuento, mitos creados por gente enfermiza y obsesiva.

Emmett entró en ese preciso momento y comenzó a reírse al ver mi cara.

-Oye hermanito, ¿qué te pasó? ¿A caso viste un fantasma?- dijo soltando una estruendosa carcajada.

-Ya empezamos- dije resignado a mi suerte.

Ya está listo el desayuno soquete. Vamos o me comeré tu ración también.

-No sería la primera vez Emmett.

Emmett salió corriendo y bajó ruidosamente las escaleras. Parecía un niño.

Recordé que en pocas horas saldría con Bella y su amiga, por lo que me apresuré a levantarme y asearme.


	16. 15 La llamada

Espero les vaya gustando el fic Ya llevo escrito hasta el capítulo 32 inclusive, así que si quieren que suba más capítulos dejen sus reviews! Aún falta muchísimo por contar y lo más interesante ya se está acercando. Besos a todos y gracias por leer n.n

15. La Llamada

**Bella POV**

Charlie reposaba tranquilo, inmóvil en su cama. Su expresión pacífica no mostraba lo mucho que en realidad estaba sufriendo.

Tomé mi celular y llame a Alice.

-¿Cómo está todo por allí?

-Bien, mamá ya despertó. No deja de preguntar por papá, casi no puedo contenerla.

-¿Le explicaste que está aquí?

-Si, pero no entiende cómo él no salió herido. Y, de mala suerte, una enfermera bocona menciono la suerte que habías tenido tú por haber salido sin siquiera un rasguño.

-¡Pero que idiota! ¿Qué dijo Reneé?

-Quedó más confundida de lo que estaba, empezó a preguntar de qué rayos hablaba esa mujer. Y, tenías razón, mañana sale.

-Entonces tendré que estar preparada.

-¿Papá está bien?

-Si, eso parece.

-¿Qué haremos con Edward?

-¡Oh, lo había olvidado! Tendré que llamarlo y cancelar los planes.

-No creo que le caiga en gracia- soltó una risilla pícara.

-No, para nada. Adiós Alice. Procura mantenerla con el pico cerrado a tu madre.

-Parecerá muda. Adiós Bella, cuida a mi padre.

Caí en la cuenta de que no tenía el número telefónico de Edward. ¿Cómo se me había pasado ese detalle? Tuve que llamar nuevamente a Alice, que, luego de partirse de risa sin control ante mi torpeza, me dio el número.

-¿Hola?

-Edward, soy Bella.

-Ah, hola Bella- parecía sorprendido. -¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias. Solo un poco estresada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mira, tendremos que suspender la salida. Ya debes saber que hoy a la madrugada hubo un accidente. Pues bien, quienes se accidentaron fueron los padres de Alice.

-¡Oh! Papá no me dijo quienes eran.

-Más bien la madre de Alice- corregí el tremendo error que había cometido. –Se supone que mañana sale.

-Que bueno.

-En cuanto a nuestros planes, podemos arreglar para otro día.

-Si, no hay problema, no te preocupes.

-Gracias Edward, prometo recompensártelo.

-No me debes nada. Bueno, nos vemos entonces.

-Adiós Edward.

-Adiós Bella.

Reneé llegaría mañana, así que tendría que plantearme qué es lo que iba a hacer.

En primer lugar, si le contaba lo de Charlie seguro creería que estaba loca. Y, en segundo, si debía convertirla, tendría que buscar provisiones. Y tenía que hacerlo ahora.


	17. 16 Caza

16. Caza

**Bella POV**

Me interné en el bosque sigilosamente, esperando a que, de un momento a otro, detectara a mis futuras presas.

Olisqueé el aire como un verdadero depredador. Por allí no había nada, que extraño.

Debería hacer una pequeña excursión a Goat Rocks.

Volví a casa y preparé una mochila con varias bolsas de transfusión que había conseguido hace un tiempo en el hospital de Nashville. Uno nunca sabía cuando las necesitaría. Metí unas cuantas jeringas extra grandes y, por las dudas, un pequeño embudo.

Revisé a Charlie por última vez y partí.

Goat Rock era un lindo lugar en donde uno podía cazar libremente. Saboreé el aire impregnado de diversos aromas.

Primero me alimenté y luego me dediqué a juntar reservas para cuando Charlie despertara. Llené todas las bolsitas, algunas con sangre de oso pardo, una de las más nutritivas, y unas pocas con sangre de venado.

Para cuando terminé, tenía alguna que otra mancha en mi ropa, por más que lo había hecho de la forma más prolija y cuidadosa posible.

Cargué la mochila y emprendí el regreso a casa.

En casa busqué una nevera en donde guardar los particulares suministros, pero la única que había no funcionaba. Sin dudas, esta no era mi semana de suerte.

Entre mis pertenencias busqué un poco de dinero. Por ahora no quería hacer uso de mis tarjetas de crédito. De todos modos, dudaba que las aceptasen por aquí.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto luego de haberme cambiado de ropa y peinarme y subí a mi Volvo, que aún seguía aparcado en la acera.


	18. 17 De compras

17. De compras

**Bella POV**

Fui directo a Port Angels con la esperanza de encontrar algún local que vendiera lo que necesitaba.

Me atendió una señorita muy amable cuya voz me desagradó por completo.

-Muy buenas tardes señorita, ¿qué necesita?

-Busco un refrigerador, de cualquier marca.

-¿De qué precio en particular?

-De ninguno, no importa lo que cueste, solo necesito un refrigerador. Es urgente.

-El mejor es aquel que está allí, modelo Fresh, marca…

-Mire, ya le dije señorita que no me interesa ni el modelo, ni la marca ni el precio. ¿Ese es el mejor? Pues bueno, entonces me lo llevo- dije mientras la empleada me observaba incrédula.

-Emm… Está bien, si, claro. En la caja le cobran.

-¿Es entrega inmediata?

-En veinticuatro horas señorita, dependiendo de la zona.

-¿Forks?

-Allí no hacemos entregas.

-Lo harán.

-Emm, pero… La política de…-decía ella. La había perturbado.

-Las políticas cambian.

Me dirigí hacia el cajero que miraba atentamente la escena.

Mi irritación ascendía más y más, pero era mejor utilizar la estrategia de la seducción. Los hombres sucumbían ante ella.

-Son mil ochocientos dólares.

-¿Y cuánto por el envío?- pregunté con voz suave.

-Mi compañera ya le explicó que no hacemos entregas en Forks.

Lo miré fijo por unos segundos, le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas y continué.

-Aquí tiene tres mil dólares, con eso cubrimos todos los gastos. Cómprele algo lindo a su novia- deslicé el dinero frente a él. No tenía novia. De hecho, planeaba dejarme anotado su número telefónico en el ticket de compras. Hombres.

-Está bien- dijo casi en un murmullo.

-No se preocupe, nadie se enterará.

-Necesito que especifique su dirección y teléfono donde podamos contactarla si surge algún problema.

Anoté los datos que me pidió y salí del negocio.

Llovía nuevamente cuando llegué a casa. Tendría que esperar a que llegara el estúpido refrigerador para poder ir a la tienda de abarrotes. Alice necesitaba comida…Real.

Una hora después de haber llegado arribó la entrega. Firmé una forma de "producto satisfactoriamente recibido" y despedí al hombre que lo traía, que gentilmente y con mucho esfuerzo entró la nevera al living. Le di una propina en agradecimiento.

La llevé hasta la cocina y conecté el enchufe a la toma de electricidad. Rápidamente coloqué todos los suministros de sangre antes de que se echaran a perder.

Ahora tendría que ocuparme de los alimentos de Alice.


	19. 18 ¿La conoces?

18. ¿La conoces?

**Edward POV**

La lluvia acabó con cualquier plan que pudiera haber llevado a cabo hoy, así que me quedé en casa al igual que Emmett.

Nos sentamos en el sofá para ver un partido de fútbol americano. Idea de Emmett, cómo no.

-¿Así que ya conoces a la nueva vecinita y no me contaste nada?

-Mamá ya te fue con el chisme, ¿no?

-Mientras te bañabas- asintió. –Y, ¿qué tal está?

-Emmett…

-Ni que fuese una pregunta fatal. ¡Por Dios Edward!

-Es bellísima- con eso me quedaba corto, no bastaba para describir ni el uno por ciento de ella.

-Dime, ibas a salir hoy con ella, ¿por qué rayos no me invitaste?

-Iba a mostrarle el pueblo a ella y su amiga.

-Ay, si, claro, el señor amabilidad. ¡Con más razón deberías haberme invitado! No solo ibas a aburrir a una chica, ibas a aburrir ¡a dos! ¿Y qué pasó, se te pinchó el globo que no salieron? ¿O las aburriste de antemano?

-La madre de Alice tuvo un accidente pedazo de imbécil.

-Okay, okay, no tenía idea.

-Nunca tienes idea de nada más que de tus asuntos.

-¿Arreglaron para salir otro día?

-Sip.

-Perfecto, entonces le presentaré a la pandilla.

-Para qué hablé.

-Será más divertido. ¿Por qué no invitas al caracolito de Jasper también?

-Mmm…- mi plan había sido completamente diferente. No quería a veinte personas gritando y riéndose alrededor mío y de Bella.

-¿Cuándo salimos?

-No se, talvez la semana que viene.

-Podemos ir a La Push.

-¿Qué siempre te entrometes en todo?

-Sip, así es hermanito.

-Esto me pasa por ser el hermano menor- dije tomándome la frente.

**Alice POV**

-Mamá, ¡ya te lo expliqué unas doscientas veces! ¡Él y Bella están bien! ¡Ya deja de preguntar! Mañana los verás a los dos.

-Pero es que aún no logro entenderlo.

-¡Dios, Reneé! A veces puedes llegar a ser insoportable.

-Es que…

-Si, ya se, ya lo dijiste. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte así? Casi me da un infarto cuando leí la nota.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Papá no quería dejarme venir, pero yo tenía que hacerlo. Además ya estoy bastante grandecita.

-Apenas cumpliste dieciocho años.

-Agh, no me gasto, para ti siempre seré tu dulce pequeñita.


	20. 19 En casa

19. En casa

**Bella POV**

Alice y Reneé llegaron muy temprano en la mañana, cosa que me pilló desprevenida. Una ambulancia se había encargado de su traslado. Se nota que por aquí no había muchas emergencias.

-¡Bella! ¡Ahí estás!- gritó Reneé.

-¿Dónde más podría estar?

-Me contaron una historia tan rara en el hospital sobre ti. ¿Dónde está Charlie? Quiero verlo.

-Emm, en cuanto a eso- ¿a caso debería permitirle que lo viese?- Ven, está arriba, en el cuarto que se encuentra junto al mío. Yo las acompaño, seguro ambas quieren verlo. En cuanto a su hospedaje, ya está todo preparado para ustedes.

-¿Segura que no hay problema en recibirnos?

-Mira lo que es esta casa Reneé. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Las guié hacia la habitación donde Charlie aún yacía inmóvil y las dejé a solas con él.

Me tomé el trabajo de esconder los suministros de sangre por si a Reneé se le ocurría abrir la nevera y volví a subir.

-Alice, ven un minuto.

Salimos ambas del cuarto. Reneé se quedó allí, mirando a su esposo.

-Bella, tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, mira su cara. Tocó a Charlie y sintió lo helado que está. Ella cree que está muerto.

-Entonces no tengo que perder más tiempo. Necesito que vayas a mi habitación. En un armario pequeño encontrarás jeringas y sedantes. Tráelos, no quiero que ella sufra.

Alice volvió pocos segundos después con lo que le había pedido. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me acerqué despacio a Reneé. Ella me miró, con sus ojos llorosos.

-Bella… Está muerto.

-Ven Reneé, te llevaré a tu cuarto, tienes que tranquilizarte. Charlie no está muerto.

-Está helado y no se oyen los latidos de su corazón.

-Juro que te explicaré lo que está pasando, pero no ahora, no entenderías. Vamos, te llevaré a tu cama.

-Pero…- no terminó la frase. Cayó en mis brazos bajo los efectos del sedante.

-Quiero estar con ella cuando lo hagas.

-Bajo ningún punto de vista Alice, no te dejaré. No quiero que me veas.

-Es mi mamá, va a ser la última vez que la vea viva.

-¡Alice! Lo que dices hace que me arrepienta más de lo que estoy por hacer.

-Pero tienes que.

-No, no tengo que, tú dices que debo hacerlo.

-Ve Bella, te dejaré a solas con ella, como tú quieres.

-Gracias.

-Me quedaré con papá. ¿No va a despertar, no?

-No, en dos días. La transformación tarda en suceder, no es así como así, al igual que en las películas.

-¿A ella también le dolerá?

-Sip, pero no ahora, cuando pase el efecto del sedante. Después no podré volver a inyectarla.


	21. 20 Convertida

20. Convertida

**Bella POV**

Dejé a Reneé en su cama y me senté junto a ella. Tener que convertirla me hacía recordar a mis tiempos como neófita, a mi vida pasada. Había asesinado a tantos ya… Pero, aún así, habían corrido mejor suerte que ella. Le estaba imponiendo una dura condena transformándola a lo que yo era.

La miré por última vez, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus últimos instantes de humana. Absorbí su aroma una vez más, tan fresco y agradable, hasta que i garganta ardió en una intensa llamarada.

Busqué el hueco de su garganta y la mordí, dejando fluir mi ponzoña a través de la herida, resistiéndome al impulso de succionar su sangre.

Alice me esperaba cuando salí de la habitación.

-¿Puedo verla ya?

-Si, ya limpié su herida. Tardará un poco más en completar su transformación, unos cinco días creo yo.

-¿Por qué?

-No le inyecté la ponzoña en el corazón como hice con Charlie. De esa forma se hubiera distribuido más fácil.

-Ah…

-Entra ya, necesito que me acompañes a conseguir lentillas. Necesitaremos varias cajas, aunque no creo que salgan a la sociedad en bastante tiempo. Tu tampoco podrás verlos muy seguido.

-Ya se.

Esta vez si tomé una de mis tarjetas de crédito, ya que quería conservar un poco de dinero en efectivo.

Alice bajó unos minutos después.

-¿Para qué son las lentillas?

-Al despertar sus ojos serán rojos. Tomarán el color de los míos en un año o dos, hasta que se acostumbren a la dieta que yo llevo y siempre y cuando no se les ocurra probar la sangre humana. El problema es que las lentillas se disuelven cada tres horas en nuestros ojos. Tendremos que comprar una gran cantidad para tener de reserva.

-Veo que estás preparada para cualquier emergencia.

-Es mejor así. Otra cosa más, vete eligiendo un auto nuevo.

-¿Un auto nuevo?

-El de tus padres esta echo papilla en un desarmadero y el tuyo es una carcacha, así que quiero regalarte uno. Y no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero.

-Pues, siempre quise tener un bonito Porsche. Uno amarillo chillón.

-Como para no llamar la atención, ¿no Alice?

-Se llama tener estilo.

-Bueno, si, como tú digas. Ya vámonos.


	22. 21 Jasper

21. Jasper

**Bella POV**

-Apúrate Alice o llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.

-Es que no encuentro qué ponerme.

-¡Ya te probaste unos diez conjuntos diferentes!

-¿Qué te parece este?- dijo enseñándome un vestido azul marino sin mangas.

-Alice, te congelarás.

Busqué entre la ropa que había en su armario, de la cual la mayoría estaba sin estrenar, ya que habíamos comprado ayer. Tomé una camisa blanca de manga larga, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Al fin y al cabo íbamos a la playa, no a un desfile de modas.

-Ponte esto Alice y hazlo de prisa. ¡Ya tendríamos que haber salido!

-Uff- suspiró revoleando su mirada hacia el techo. Que infantil.

El Volvo salió a toda velocidad por la carretera.

Teníamos que ir a un lugar llamado La Push, una especie de playita junto al bosque. Allí nos esperaban Edward, su hermano Emmett y algunos de sus amigos.

-¿Estás segura de que papá y mamá estarán bien?

-Ya te dije no se cuántas veces que si, ellos no despertarán. Hago esto solo porque quiero aparentar ser una adolescente normal.

-Podíamos hacerlo otro día.

-No, me tengo que encargar de que papi neófito no dañe a nadie ni se le ocurra comer algo que no tenga que comer. Y luego de mami neófita también. Tú podrás salir todo lo que quieras, mejor tenerte alejada de ellos.

-¿No me reconocerán?

-Si, pero de todos modos puede que no se controlen, aunque no quieran. Son como bebés Alice, deben tener lo que quieren cuando lo quieren.

La conversación terminó allí, Alice no quería saber más, y a la vez quería saberlo todo.

-Va a estar todo bien, te lo prometo. Y en caso de que yo sola no pueda, siempre hay un plan B.

-¿Y cuál es?

-El Clan Denalli.

-¿Y eso?

-Son unas viejas amigas que tengo en Alaska.

-¡¿Alaska? ¿Mandarías allí a mis padres?

-Si no me queda otra alternativa, si.

-No me gusta mucho la idea, no quiero perderlos.

-No los perderás. Además te llevaría a verlos de vez en cuando.

-¿Las Denalli también son como tú?

-Obviamente, si no jamás los dejaría con ellas.

Llegamos y allí estaban, efectivamente, Edward y Emmett. Un poco más lejos podía verse a un grupo animado de adolescentes.

-Hola chicos- dijo Alice, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hola Edward. Tú debes ser Emmett- dije mirando al muchacho fornido y de ojos café. Era pura masa muscular, con unas pocas neuronas en funcionamiento según pude comprobar.

-Edward, eres un vil mentiroso, Bella no es ni la mitad de lo que dijiste, eso no bastaba para describirla- dijo riéndose, al tiempo que su hermano se sonrojaba. Miré hacia otro lado para no tentarme demás.

-Y bien, ¿qué esperas a presentarle a tus amigos Emmett?

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya llegaron!- gritó. Todos vinieron corriendo, como si se tratara de niños en el zoológico. Y claro, Alice y yo éramos los especimenes raros.

-Hola- dije tímidamente y casi sin aliento. Había demasiadas esencias concentradas y me estaban volando la cabeza, por lo que reduje al límite mis inspiraciones.

-Alice, Bella, esta es la pandilla. Ellos son Mike, - un rubio al que poco más se le caía la baba mirándome- Jessica, –que me miró con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aunque en su mente deseaba golpearme- Ángela –una chica menuda, nada fuera de lo común- Eric –otro baboso más, aunque aparentaba no serlo- y mi novia Rosalie. –sin dudas, la más bonita de todas, una auténtica rubia despampanante- Edward, presenta a tu mascota- terminó de decir Emmett, señalando a un chico que estaba de espaldas. Me parecía bastante familiar.

-Bella, él es…- dijo Edward al tiempo que el extraño conocido se dio vuelta. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-Jasper- jadeé.

**¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? ¿Las dejé con la intriga? Bien, si quieren saber como es que Bella conoce a Jasper, me dejan sus reviews :D Ya tengo muchos capis listos para subir, así que si quieren que siga actualizando me dejan sus opiniones n_n* Besotes!**


	23. 22 No puede ser

22. No puede ser

**Bella POV**

Todos me miraron confundidos y sorprendidos al decir su nombre. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Ahora si podía afirmar que el mundo era verdaderamente pequeño.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Edward.

-Si…Es mi…Ex concluí.

Mike y Eric abrieron sus bocas de par en par, Jessica me fulminó con la mirada y Edward solo atinó a quedarse en silencio.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Mira con quien se había liado el caracolito Eddie! ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado, Jasper galán? Oye Jas, si que tienes buen gusto, ¿pero cómo fue que la dejaste ir? ¿A caso eres ciego?- dijo Emmett estallando en risas mientras codeaba a su hermano. Rosalie enfureció internamente, odiaba que yo fuera el centro de atención, la chica bonita. Ese era su puesto y yo se lo estaba robando. ¡Que superficial!

En mi larga vida inmortal nunca había tenido un momento tan incómodo. Por suerte Jas aplicó su don y las aguas se calmaron un poco. Al igual que yo, era vampiro.

-¿Cómo estás Bella? Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Bien, gracias. Me sorprende que estés aquí.

-Si, miren a dónde vinieron a parar los dos, ¡al pueblito más pequeño del estado!- soltó Emmett. Rosalie le encajó un pisotón.

**Alice POV**

Ya no me importaba qué dijeran los demás ni quiénes me rodeaban. Solo había una persona para mí: Jasper.

Contemplé sus rizos dorados y sus cálidos ojos miel. Recorrí centímetro a centímetro su rostro con mi vista.

Era alto, hermoso, incomparable con cualquier chico que hubiese visto y deseado antes. Él era completamente diferente a todos.

Miré su perfecto cuerpo, parecía esculpido en mármol, la obra de un gran artista.

Fue en ese momento en que me detuve en un detalle: su piel. Era tan pálida y clara. Y ahí me di cuenta: Jasper era como Bella, él era un vampiro.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal. Él me observaba relamiendo sus labios. Tuve miedo. No, ¿por qué? Ya estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él y nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de parecer. Él sería mío y no importaba cómo.

**Bella POV**

¡Que espectacular situación! Dos vampiros entre un grupito de hormonales adolescentes. Y no solo eso, ambos habíamos encontrado a una víctima irresistible.

Conocía muy bien a Jas y sabía que su autocontrol podía flaquear. Miré cómo observaba a Alice, oí sus pensamientos, sentí cómo la deseaba. La quería tener allí, en ese mismo momento, por más que hubiera tantos testigos.

Alice estaba demasiado embobada como para poder y querer escapar, así que me arrimé a ella, siguiendo mi instinto protector. Le lancé una mirada a Jasper y moví mis labios de una forma imperceptible para los humanos. _"No lo harás"_


	24. 23 Resistencia

23. Resistencia

**Jasper POV**

Bella cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos. Otra vez volvía a lo de antes, a mi natural monstruosidad, a eso de lo que en las últimas décadas había estado intentando escapar.

Asentí avergonzado por las ideas que habían asaltado de improviso mi mente, por mi impulso, por mi sed de sangre humana.

-Bien, teníamos planeado hacer una excursión hoy. ¿Quién se apunta?- preguntó Edward.

Observé a Bella, intentando vencer la tentación de dirigirme a su amiga, a la tal Alice; esa que había dado vuelta mi cabeza, que casi hacía que perdiera los estribos.

-Vamos gente, ¡a jugar a los exploradores!- gritó Emmett.

-¿Vienen con nosotros?- preguntó Mike, babeándose todavía a causa de la presencia de Bella.

Menos mal que yo ya no tenía ese efecto en las chicas del pueblo. No lo hubiera soportado por mucho tiempo. Y, si el interés seguía existiendo, al menos ya no lo demostraban y lo guardaban bien en sus pensamientos, donde debía quedarse.

-No, preferimos quedarnos en la playa- respondió Bella. Pobre, ella si tenía que lidiar con pensamientos ajenos.

-Opino lo mismo- concluí. Edward se dio vuelta, perplejo. No le presté atención, había que aclarar un par de asuntos con las recién llegadas.

-Volvemos en una hora, justo para el almuerzo- dijo y se fue, cabizbajo. Si supieran que ellos podrían ser nuestro almuerzo.

Todos comenzaron a alejarse, internándose en el bosque. Una vez no hubo nadie más que nosotros tres, me acerqué a ellas, dispuesto a entablar un diálogo más acorde.

-Jasper, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú.

-Tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas urgentes.

-Me di cuenta, aún reconozco tus reacciones. Vengan, sentémonos sobre aquellos troncos secos.

Me hicieron caso, siguiéndome hasta ellos.

-¿Cuáles son las novedades?- Alice cometió el error de sentarse a mi lado. Dejé de respirar por unos segundos, aparentando que en realidad si lo hacía. No quería que descubriera qué era.

-Jas, no te gastes en fingir. Ella ya sabe toda la verdad, sabe lo que somos.

-¿Qué? ¿Se lo contaste Bella? ¡¿A caso te volviste loca?

-Para el carro, Jas, que yo no le dije nada. Lo descubrió ella sola.

-Siendo así, perdona por lo de recién, seguramente te habrás dado cuenta.

-Si, no hay problema. No es su culpa después de todo- replicó sonrojándose. Mi garganta aulló de dolor y deseo. Pronto brotó gran cantidad de ponzoña en mi boca, sin control alguno. Maldije mi suerte y la de esa chica, tan dulce, ahí sentada, sabiendo que de un momento a otro yo podría abalanzarme sobre ella y acabar con su vida, hacerla jirones.

-Jas, tenemos algunos problemitas. Específicamente son un par.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda. La verdad, que estés aquí me viene como anillo al dedo. Verás, esta niñita que ves aquí sentada, se escapó de su casa para venir a Forks. Cuando sus padres estaban en camino, tuvieron un accidente…

-Déjame adivinar, ¿los convertiste?

-Si. No tuve otra alternativa, al menos no con su padre. Era eso o morir.

-Yo preferiría haber muerto a esto que soy.

-Jasper, por favor. Son sus padres.

-Disculpa…Pero, ya me conoces. ¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos?

-Mira, Charlie despertará mañana y Reneé en dos días, supongo. Ya tengo bastantes reservas para cuando lo hagan. Pero se que será bastante difícil mantenerlos a raya.

-Cuenta conmigo Bella, sobre todo cuando vayas a llevarlos de caza.

-Creo que eso tomará más tiempo, no se vaya a cruzar justo alguien que no deba. Con la suerte que tenemos nosotros, seguro aparecería una manada de excursionistas desprevenidos.

-Jajaja, aún conservas tu buen sentido del humor.

-Es la pura verdad. Bien, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te ha ido en estos últimos años?

-Resistiendo, como siempre. ¿Qué más esperas que haga, Bella? Los nuestros jamás llegan a adaptarse.

-Pero siempre encuentran a un amigo sincero, al parecer. Bella me encontró a mí, y tú a Edward- dijo Alice, intentando aportar algo a la charla. -¿Cuándo se conocieron ustedes dos?

-Alice, es una historia muy larga. Es mucho más joven que yo, digamos que podría ser mi tátara, tátara, tátara, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera nieto. Cuéntale tú Jas, pero brevemente por favor. No querrás que se quede dormida- Bella me guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

Estaba tan linda o incluso más que antes. Pero ese gracioso duendecillo que la acompañaba la superaba. No importaban sus atributos más que deseables, dignos de una hermosísima y perfecta vampireza. La humanidad de Alice, su aroma, sus preciosos rasgos, tan aniñados, la convertían en un ser exquisito e incomparable. Cada vez que sus mejillas tomaban ese delicioso color rosado, mi necesidad se desbocaba, gritaba en mis entrañas para probar un poco de su sangre. Pero, dejar que ese deseo me guiara, significaba no solo probar un poco: ni bien tomara una parte de ella querría tomarlo todo, querría acabar, querría que fuese absolutamente mía. ¿Cómo podría hacerle aquello a esa inocente?

**Espero les esté gustando la historia! Mientras mas reviews dejen, más capitulos subiré :D Dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews la semana que viene subo **

**Besos y gracias por leer! ^^**


	25. 24 El Principio

24. El Principio

**Jasper POV**

-Está bien, si así lo desean…Nací en 1857 en Nevada. Vivía con mis padres y mi hermana, quien, casualmente, también se llamaba Rosalie.

Generalmente, mi madre y mi padre estaban trabajando, por lo que yo debía encargarme de cuidar a mi hermana Rose, ya que era algunos años menor que yo.

Fue así que, una noche, esperando a que ella se durmiera, escuché algunos ruidos extraños que provenían de afuera. Me asomé a la ventana, pero como no pude ver nada, olvidé por completo el asunto. Me aseguré de que Rose no despertara y salí de su cuarto silenciosamente.

La mañana siguiente no desperté. Solo sentía un horrendo ardor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, azotándome sin piedad. Intenté gritar, pero de mi boca no salió el más mínimo sonido. Mis ojos tampoco hicieron caso a mis órdenes de abrirse.

Fueron tres angustiosos días, sin saber nada de mis padres ni de Rose. Me mortificaba ante la idea de que ella sufriera lo mismo que yo. Y ni siquiera sabía la causa de ello. Hasta que al fin mis ojos se abrieron.

La oscuridad reinaba a mi alrededor. Con mis manos tanteé una superficie dura, un poco rugosa, por sobre mi cabeza y a mis costados.

-Ya, ya, por favor, no sigas- Alice enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

-Jas, no eres muy bueno contando historias- Bella se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

-No, no lo soy.

-¿Eso es lo que les está pasando a mamá y papá?

-Si. Pero no pienses en ello Alice, ellos son fuertes.

-Además yo era muy joven, al igual que Bella, cuando sucedió mi conversión.

-Oigan, los chicos ya no tardan en venir. Jas, mañana vienes directo a casa, te necesito allí para cuando Charlie despierte.

-No hay problema- no, nada más que quiero comerme a tu amiguita.

-¡Jasper!

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

-Me di cuenta. Alice, no te fíes mucho de este, que así tan angelical como lo ves, es todo un diablillo- ¿alguien podría explicarme por qué hacía que todo pareciera una broma? Yo lo decía en serio.

-_Pero no hace falta que ella lo sepa-_ siseó. Tenía razón en ello.

Pude sentir los efluvios humanos del grupo encabezado por Emmett. Por suerte ellos no me resultaban nada tentadores, incluso llegaban a parecerme algo repulsivo.

Mike y Jessica venían parloteando como loros, a los gritos, maravillados por la excursión. Si hasta se creerían ser Marco Polo. Los seguían Ángela y Eric que apenas lanzaban algún monosílabo como respuesta. Detrás de todos iba Edward, con la misma expresión con la que había abandonado la playa.

**Edward POV**

¡Que idiota fui! ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir que quizás había una esperanza de estar con ella? Ni siquiera le llegaba a los tobillos. Su belleza era impactante, monumental. ¿Y yo? Un simplón adolescente, sin mucho que ofrecer. Y ahí estaba, el perfecto Jasper, ¡que es su ex! Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Jamás podría llegar a suceder algo con Bella… Jamás.


	26. 25 ¿Ustedes?

25. ¿Ustedes?

**Bella POV**

-¿Quién tiene hambre?- gritó Emmett.

-Yo- gritaron todos al unísono, excepto Edward. Aún continuaba afligido y creo que podía ver por dónde iba la cosa.

-¿Qué hay de comer?- preguntó Alice, apartándose de Jas y yo para luego volver a ocupar su lugar.

-Hermano, trae lo que hay en el Jeep.

-Emmett es tu jeep, ¿por qué no vas tú y te haces cargo?

-Siempre de mucha ayuda- Emmett codeó a Edward con fuerza y se dirigió a su vehículo refunfuñando para sus adentros. Vaya tipo.

-¿Qué anduvieron haciendo ustedes tres aquí?- preguntó Mike, mirándome a los ojos. Ojalá dejara de hacerlo, ya me ponía un tanto incómoda, sobre todo por tener que aguantar los gritos mentales de su novia.

-Charlando, ¿qué más podríamos haber hecho?- replicó Jas.

-Oh, bueno, quizás nos sorprendían los tortolitos.

-Ya Mike, somos buenos amigos y nada más- contesté a punto de pararme y golpearlo. Pero me contuve, sabía que de lo contrario su cabeza hubiera rodado.

-Oye Bella, no te pongas así. Pareces una gatita furiosa- dijo Mike sonriendo con sorna. Imbécil.

-Ve con tu novia Mike, no querrás que te tire de las orejas.

Se alejó sonrojado hacía Jessica, que comenzó a regañarlo frente a todos nosotros. Linda parejita hacían.

A pocos metros de nosotros apareció un grupo de corpulentos chicos, todos de tez más bien morena. Mi mandíbula cayó hasta el piso, olvidándome por unos instantes del exquisito aroma de Edward que tanto me había fascinado.

-Hola a todos- dijo el más grande de todos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí? Que yo sepa no fueron invitados- gruñó Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se enfadó el ogrito?

-Ya Jacob, no querrás que te muela a golpes.

-Emmett, por favor, se un poquito más… Civilizado.

-Si, Emmett, hazle caso a tu hermano o te confundirán con un hombre de las cavernas- rió el tal Jacob.

-Cállate o verás.

-Ya, ya, es broma. Venimos en son de paz. Nos enteramos que estarían por aquí y que había dos nuevas… Queríamos conocerlas.

-Siempre metidos a donde nadie los llama.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia ellos, seguida por Alice. Jacob alzó su vista hacia mí, dejando entrever una linda sonrisa en su rostro. De tripas corazón hice fuerzas para resistir a su agradable aroma, no tan fuerte como el de Edward, pero aún así delicioso y tentador.

-Bella Swan, un gusto- les dije. –Ella es mi amiga Alice.

-El gusto es mío preciosa- bien, nomás que a este también lo tenía bajo la palma de mi mano. Eso me incitaba a seguir mis bajos instintos. –Ellos son Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, Paul y Jared- todos asintieron al escuchar sus respectivos nombres.

-¿Y qué las trae por aquí? Digo, ¿cómo es que vinieron a parar a un pueblito de este estilo?- preguntó Seth, el más chico de todos. Por lo que podía ver, era el más abierto y simpático también. No sería problema hacerme amiga.

-Quisimos cambiar de aire. La ciudad llega a cansarte- contesté.

-Se mudaron a la residencia Moore, ¿no es así?- inquirió Jared.

-Si.

-Ya pueden ir marchándose, ya las conocieron- nos interrumpió Emmett.

-Emmett, por favor, no seas grosero- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de puchero. Alice era profesional en esa cuestión. –Vamos chicos, yo los invito a estar con nosotros- concluí al ver como Emmett se daba por vencido.

-Ya veo tus dotes de actriz. ¡Hasta pudiste convencer al grandulón!- rió Jake.

-Una aprende que puede lograr lo que quiera con una carita como esta- y volví a hacer pucheros.


	27. 26 Edward vs Jacob

26. Edward Vs. Jacob

**Edward POV**

Bien, ¡era lo único que me faltaba! Ahora los pesaditos de La Push se sumaban a mi ya catastrófico grupo. Y no solo eso, si no que Jacob ya se le insinuaba a Bella, que parecía bastante contenta por el hecho. Si ya tenías pocas chances Ed, ahora si que estás enterrado.

Me acerqué a la incipiente fogata que Emmett y Mike habían logrado hacer. Las llamas crepitaban tomando un color azulado que maravilló a las chicas, por más veces que lo hubieran visto. Si que era fácil conquistarlas y sorprenderlas.

Me senté junto a Jessica, a la que nunca le había sido indiferente hasta que se le ocurrió un trágico día para ella invitarme a salir, algo a lo que me negué rotundamente. De allí en más no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, ocultando a todos lo que había sucedido. Ahora Mike era su nuevo juguetito.

Bella no tardó en venir con sus nuevos amigos… Agh, me cuesta pensar esas palabras, me parece tan…

-Parece que Bella te ha gustado, ¿me equivoco?- dijo Jas interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Desearía que ni lo mencionaras Jas, de veras. Es solo clavarme un puñal en el pecho.

-¿Por qué no te acercas a ella? Digo, no querrás que piense que estás atrás de Jessica.

-Eso sería demasiado vergonzoso- dije poniéndome de pie y abandonando el lugar que había tomado.

Bella dirigió su mirada hacia mí justo en ese preciso instante. Que extraño, es como si hubiera leído mi mente.

**Bella POV**

-_Ed va hacia allí Bella. __Está bastante celoso por tu nuevo amiguito- _dijo Jas en sus pensamientos, casi riendo.

Mire a Edward, quien respondió con una expresión confusa que no logré entender.

-¿Y qué edad tienes?- preguntó Jake.

-_Unos… A ver, déjame pensarlo… Tengo exactamente unos 646 años-_ pensé. –Tengo 18 años.

-Estás un poco mayorcita pero la edad es solo un número- repuso con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Qué no se cansaba de sonreír?

-_Si supieras cuan mayor verdaderamente soy…_

-Hola chicos. Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano pero, bueno, ya lo conocen- interrumpió Edward.

-Sabemos que es una niña histérica Ed. Nada que ver con tu personalidad.

-Por suerte. Cambiando de tema… ¿De qué hablaban?

-De nada. Solo me preguntaron algunas cosas- dije. Inspiré una vez más su aroma. Sip, podía controlarme, a duras penas, pero podía.

Tomé asiento al lado de Jasper, quien automáticamente se corrió, dejando un espacio libre en el que perfectamente cabía alguien más. ¡Estupendo! Eso si que me ayudaba.

Por supuesto, rápidamente se colocaron a mis costados Jake y Edward. En un lindo embrollo me metí.

El respirar esas dos esencias comenzó a afectarme. Mi garganta estaba a punto de estallar, cercenada por los miles de cuchillos que ahora la atravesaban. Para colmo, los pensamientos poco inocentes de Jacob me hacían más difícil la tarea de resistir a echármelos al plato cual bifecitos con ensalada.

Me horroricé ante mis propios pensamientos, temiendo que algo que yo no quería –al menos no mi yo racional- pudiese llegar a suceder.

Jasper captó mis ánimos y mandó algunas olas invisibles que lograron tranquilizarme un poco y bajar mi ansiedad, que estaba por las nubes. Vamos Bella, tú puedes hacerlo, no dejarás que dos simples humanos arruinen todo lo que construiste hasta ahora. Eso a lo que tú llamas vida.

**Jacob POV**

Bien jodido estás hermano, viniste a encontrar el primer amor en una chica que ni en tus sueños te daría la hora siquiera.

Jacob Black enamorado… ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? El Don Juan de La Push embobado por alguien dos años mayor. Lo mío si que era tener suerte.

Vi cómo Edward la miraba. Su forma de hacerlo era diferente a cualquiera de los otros, con una expresión de amor y deseo tan marcada a fuego que me hacía poner los pelos de punta. Oficialmente ya tenía competencia.

-¿Quieres algo Bella?- preguntó meloso, con voz aterciopelada. Okay, Edward, me estás dando asco.

-No, gracias. Hoy no estoy hambrienta- le respondió haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Sus ojos claros, del color de la miel, se clavaron en mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco inesperado y arremetió a toda velocidad, queriéndose salir de mi pecho. ¡Qué bárbaro! Parecía una de esas adolescentes hormonales que se babean por una estrella de la TV con músculos de acero. Solo que yo era un chico y adelante tenía a un precioso ángel que ya me había condenado a amarla.

-¿Y tu Jake?- preguntó finalmente.

-Creí que aquí éramos los perritos que esperarían a las sobras.

-Ay, ¡por favor! Ya vieron que Emmett se hace el duro pero es fácil de manejar, sobre todo si se trata de una señorita en apuros- dijo sonriendo, dejando entrever parte de sus relucientes y blancos dientes.

**Bella POV**

No tendría que haber sonreído así. ¿A caso soy tonta o qué? Supongo que podría justificarlo gracias a la confusión interna que tenía: ¿Edward o Jacob? ¿Quién huele mejor? ¿Quién es más lindo? ¿Quién es más comestible? Ah, no, eso no. Recuérdalo Bella, "los humanos no son comida". Me reí de los estúpidos pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que podía llegar a tener.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores sorpresas. Y, ¡buenas noticias! Aún no me comí a nadie. ¡Bien hecho Bella! Dios, hablo como si estuviera educando a un perro. Y este perrito necesitaba su hueso ahora mismo.


	28. 27 Despertar

27. Despertar

**Bella POV**

-Gracias por venir- le dije a Jas una vez que llegamos a la habitación de Charlie.

-Te dije que te ayudaría en lo que necesitaras. ¿Y Alice?

-En su cuarto, durmiendo como un bebé.

-¿Qué haremos con ella cuando papi vampiro despierte?

-Ya está más que advertida, no creo que se le ocurra pasarse por aquí. Y en cuanto a Charlie… Lo mantendremos aquí encerrado, no se cómo exactamente.

-¿Un neófito encerrado en una habitación? ¡Vaya ideas se te ocurren!

-Puedes ayudarme a tranquilizarlo con tu don.

-No creo que eso haga mucho más sencillas las cosas.

-A decir verdad yo tampoco. Seguramente terminaré mandándolo a él y a Reneé con Tanya y los demás, hasta que se acostumbren.

-Alice estará contentísima con ello- dijo con su ácido tono irónico.

-Sabrá comprender. No es como los humanos promedio por suerte, ella es diferente.

-Eso ya lo creo.

-Y tú, podrás soportar… Ya sabes…

-Si Bella, lo haré. Aunque debo reconocer que es bastante difícil.

-Ni me digas, tu amiguito Ed tiene un aroma que me vuela la cabeza.

-Prefiero las mujeres- dijo riéndose.

-¿Cómo haremos con lo demás? Me refiero a que estaremos unos días ausentes, bueno, encerrados más bien. Van a sospechar que hay algo raro.

-Emm… No me había percatado de ello. Entonces sin duda lo más fácil será ir avisándole al clan Denalli que pronto tendrán dos nuevos compañeritos.

-O darles una grata visita. Tanya no estará muy feliz de recibirnos pero creo que lo soportará.

-Eleazar y Kate serán más comprensivos.

En ese mismo momento sentí un movimiento detrás de mí.

-Despertó- dije inconcientemente.

Unos ojos rojo carmesí me observaron por unos segundos. En cualquier instante las cosas podían tornarse peligrosas, incluso para mí.

-Jas, los suministros. Alcánzamelos por favor.

-Aquí tienes- respondió tirándome unas cuantas bolsas que había llevado esta mañana al cuarto del neófito.

Charlie prácticamente me las arrancó de la mano y se las bebió en dos minutos. Pero eso no le bastaba, deseaba más.

Mis nervios aparecieron en escena, dejándome congelada junto a la cama. ¡Ya Bella, has algo!

-Más vale que te quedes ahí quietito- dije. ¡Genial! Como si eso sirviera de algo.

-Yo… Emm… ¿Qué pasó? Reneé…

-Calma Charlie, estás en mí casa- ¿yo escuché lo que escuché? ¿Tuvo un breve lapso de control?

-¿Qué…

-Es hora de que te enteres de todo lo que estuvo frente a tus ojos por tanto tiempo y jamás te diste cuenta.

-Me arde la garganta… Demasiado, me duele.

-Eso es normal. Jas, necesito más bolsitas. Están en el refrigerador.

-¿Bella?

Jasper se apareció con lo que le había pedido y decidí que era el momento correcto para comenzar a relatar mi historia, para explicarle qué es lo que había sucedido y qué es lo que ahora era.

-Toma, aquí tienes, esto arreglará el asunto de tu ardor- dije tendiéndole unas cuantas bolsas de sangre.

-¿Sangre?- objetó. Un segundo después estaba bebiendo el líquido ávidamente. Esto era como tener a una persona con trastorno de bipolaridad al que le gustaba la sangre… Dios.

Traté de analizar sus pensamientos, pero no me ayudó de mucho. Solo eran imágenes entremezcladas, que se aparecían al azar. No había sentido alguno, era una retahíla incoherente de sucesos.

Poco a poco le expliqué todo: su accidente, mi condición de vampireza y su nueva vida.

De a ratos Charlie estaba incontrolable y al siguiente estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos oyendo lo que le contaba, lo que dificultó un grado más mi tarea. Pero logré que comprendiese todo a la perfección, inclusive el tema de la separación con el resto de la sociedad y, sobre todo, con su hija.

-Será mejor así. Moriría de la culpa si llegara a hacerle daño.

-Pero eso no pasará, Jas y yo te cuidaremos para que no corra ningún tipo de peligro- corrección, para que no corriera más peligros de los que ya corría.

Aún quedaba algo más por averiguar: ¿Charlie tendría algún don? Pero, ¿cómo lo sabría?

-Dime Charlie, además de tu sed, ¿notas algo diferente? Obviando todo el tema de tu transformación y tu nuevo cuerpo… ¿Sientes algo distinto? Como si pudieras hacer algo… Especial- pregunté, sin saber que palabras serían las correctas para darle a entender qué era lo que quería saber.

-Mmm… Me siento como un maldito desquiciado adicto a la sangre… ¿Qué no tienes más de esas deliciosas bolsitas?

-¿Jas?

-Quedan estas.

-Dámelas. Y, sabes qué hacer. Hazlo rápido por favor, no vaya a ser que se presente un inconveniente- concluí y Jas salió disparado de la habitación.

-¿A dónde va?

-De caza. Acabaste con los suministros que tenía preparados para ti y Reneé.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, al principio será así, ya te lo dije. Volviendo a lo que te pregunté antes, aún no me has respondido.

-Es que, no lo se. Tengo una maraña de cosas en la cabeza. Y esta sed que no me deja respirar.

-No necesitas respirar.

-Es una manera de decir, costumbres humanas. No todos llevan varios siglos como vampiro- dijo sonriéndome. Un neófito con sentido del humor. Faltan los hombres lobo y estamos completos.

-Si, hombres lobo… ¡Qué gracioso!

Ahora si… ¡¿De qué me perdí?


	29. 28 Poderes

28. Poderes

**Bella POV**

Charlie me miró anonadado.

-¿A caso lo dije en voz alta?

-No, no lo creo.

-Okay, lo que quería saber, ¡ya lo se! Felicidades, entras entre los pocos que tenemos habilidades extras.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Ay, ¡vamos! Captaste a la perfección todo el tema de ser vampiro y me vas a decir que no entiendes que tienes un don- dije haciendo una extraña mueca.

-Si, entiendo, pero… ¿Telepatía?

-¡Exacto! En eso nos parecemos.

-¿Y por qué a Jasper no lo escuché?

-Mmm… Es un poder recién adquirido así que tardarás en desarrollarlo hasta su punto máximo. Solo necesitas un poco de práctica. Aunque eso depende del tipo y grado de telepatía que poseas.

-Ah… Bella, lamento repetírtelo, pero, tengo mucha sed- dijo olisqueando el aire, en busca de un efluvio que lo atrajera.

-Yo que tu no haría eso, a menos que quieras salir despedido por la ventana. Jasper vendrá en unos minutos.

-Pero no aguanto. ¿No hay algo que puedas darme?

-Por desgracia no. Lo bueno es que para ser un neófito te controlas bastante. Y otro punto a favor es que Alice no se haya acercado por aquí.

-Intentemos desviar mi atención a otra cosa antes de que me abalance sobre ti. Y si lo hago, sabrás disculpar- dijo aferrándose a las sabanas que lo cubrían. Sus ojos llameaban impacientes y en su mente la única palabra que se oía era "sangre".

-Emm, claro. Viendo esto creo que una temporada en Alaska no te vendría mal. Prometo que Tanya y el resto se encargarán de ti y Reneé y los acostumbrarán a la vida que ellos y yo llevamos.

-¿La sangre que me diste era de animales, verdad?

-Claramente. No voy a dejar bajo ningún concepto que pruebes la sangre humana, así te estés muriendo de hambre, no me importará. Una vez que la pruebas, quieres más y ya es demasiado difícil volver al camino correcto. Y tenemos como gran ejemplo a Jasper.

-Ya, ya, no me hables más de sed ni de sangre ni de nada. ¡No soporto más!

Charlie se tiró contra la puerta, pero pude tomarlo entre mis brazos y sostenerlo firmemente, sin que pudiera hacer mucho, a pesar de que sus fuerzas eran mayores que las mías.

-¡No te comportes como niño caprichoso!- le grité.

-¡Quiero más!

-¡Mierda jasper! ¡Aparece!

Rastreé los pensamientos más cercanos y solo escuchaba las quejas de Alice, su imposibilidad de ver a sus padres y la frustración de no poder hacer nada.

Maldije unas cuantas veces para mi misma, haciendo cada vez más esfuerzos por retener al neófito que tenía entre mis brazos. Solo a mí podía pasarme esto: ahora era la niñera de un cuarentón vampiro.

No se cuántos minutos pasaron hasta que por fin pude sentir la presencia de Jas.

-¡Al fin!

-Lo siento, hice lo más rápido que pude, pero hoy no era un buen día de caza por aquí.

-Te aseguraste de que nadie te viera, ¿no?

-Como siempre. Además llevo más que tú viviendo en este insignificante pueblo.

Mientras tanto, Charlie devoraba cada paquetito de sangre fresca y tibia que había. En poco, otra vez nos quedaríamos con las manos vacías.

-Sabes que Jas, acabo de tener una idea que lo simplificará todo. Dame el teléfono- le dije con voz firme. La decisión ya estaba tomada.


	30. 29 De viaje

29. De viaje

**Bella POV**

-¿Hola?- dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Tanya, soy Bella. ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin verte…

-Emm, Bella. Bien, ¿y tú? No he tenido noticias tuyas, ¡ya hasta pensé que habías desaparecido del mapa!- dijo entre risas.

-Anduve un poco ocupada, ya sabes. Llamo porque necesito pedirte un favor.

-Si, claro, lo que necesites.

-Verás, hace unos días me vi en la obligación de… Bueno, de añadir a dos miembros a mi familia. Ya me entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Bella, nos llamamos vampiros. No se por qué aún temes decir nuestros nombres.

-Es que no me acostumbro, siempre tratando de mantener el secreto… En fin, creo que lo mejor es llevarlos con ustedes. Estoy en un pueblo pequeño y el riesgo es enorme con dos neófitos sueltos. Espero no te moleste…

-Bueno, siempre ando buscando algún hobby para distraerme por un rato… Probé de todo, pero ¿ser maestra? ¡Eso si no lo había intentado! Con gusto los recibiremos Bells, así aprenderán buenos modales.

-Entonces váyanse preparando porque hoy mismo salimos de aquí. Charlie ya despertó y no falta mucho para que Reneé lo haga. Y las cosas ya empiezan a salirse de control.

-Bueno, los esperamos.

-Lamento que todo sea tan rápido Tanya. Y, gracias por aceptarnos allí con tu clan, te debo una.

-No hay de qué, para algo están los amigos. Adiós.

-Adiós Tanya, nos vemos.

Jas se quedo al lado mío, mirándome sin expresión alguna. Entendí por dónde iba la cosa.

-Ya pensé en ello Jas. Alice tendrá que quedarse aquí.

-¿Y nosotros? Es más que obvio que se darán cuenta que desaparecimos y no tardarán en aparecer los rumores- siseó al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-No sabía que era tan malo estar conmigo.

-No es eso Bells, sabes que te adoro, pero odio que esos mocosos se entrometan en donde no deben y opinen sobre cosas de las que no tienen la más mínima idea. Además, seguro que esa víbora venenosa de Jessica Stanley comenzará a decir que estamos juntos y que nos escapamos y bla, bla, bla. Juro que si la oigo soy capaz de despedazarla con mis propias manos.

-Tranquilo Jas, lo único que lograrás con eso es que los Vulturis te despedacen a ti. Y no es algo que quiera ver y con lo que quiera cargar por el resto de mi inmortal vida.

-Entonces dime cómo explicaremos nuestra ausencia.

-No estaremos allí por mucho. De hecho, en lo que a ti se refiere, estarás aquí en la noche.

-Mmm, eso me parece mucho mejor.

-Cuida a Charlie por unos minutos, necesito hablar con Alice antes de partir.

Salí de la habitación en busca de mi pequeña duendecillo revoltoso, quien se hallaba tirada sobre su cama viendo tele.

-Hola Alice. ¿Cómo lo vas llevando?

-Mmm… No podría decírtelo con seguridad, es bastante extraño.

-Si, ya lo creo. Vengo a decirte algo muy importante…

-Ya lo se, te los llevas para Alaska, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo presentí. De todos modos era obvio que sucedería.

-Bueno, si, yo te lo había advertido.

-¿Es eso solo?- preguntó mientras observaba el televisor.

-Si. Jas y yo nos iremos ahora en un rato, tú te quedas aquí.

-¿Van a ir ustedes dos solos?- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ay, ¡Alice! ¿Tú también piensas que seguimos juntos? ¡Por favor! ¡No seas tonta! Ya me di cuenta que él te gusta.

-Emm…

-Él volverá hoy mismo así que no lo entretendré demasiado. Aunque no se si estoy muy a gusto con la idea de que te quedes a solas con él.

-No me hará daño Bells. ¿Por qué no confías en él?

-Ya te lo dije, le cuesta controlarse todavía. Ya viste lo que pasó la primera vez que te vio.

-Te recuerdo la primera vez que viste a Edward… No actuaste muy diferente que digamos.

-Emm… Yo nunca tuve un desliz Alice, él si. Se que pone todo su empeño en llevar una vida… Vegetariana si así puede decirse. Pero a veces flaquea demasiado ante la tentación.

-Yo creo que sabrá comportarse Bells.

-Si, por dos motivos: el primero es que si se entera la gente los Vulturis lo condenarían a muerte; el segundo es que si te toca un pelo de más yo misma lo mato. Supongo que con eso basta, ¿no?- dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Para mí creo que será suficiente- replicó dejando entrever una mejora en su estado anímico.

-Bien, entonces no hay más que decir. Prometo volver lo más pronto posible. Te extrañaré- me acerqué y la abracé.

-Yo también Bella.

-Casi lo olvido. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se te ocurra salir de esta habitación o Charlie se volverá totalmente loco con tu aroma. Y por más que seas su hija yo no puedo garantizarte nada.

-Está bien, no me moveré de donde estoy.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Reneé a paso veloz. Estaba a punto de completarse su transformación así que lo mejor era cargarla al auto y llevármela de aquí en cuanto pudiera.

Cargué el helado cuerpo sin vida sobre mis hombros y bajé la escalera con sumo cuidado, deslizándome de forma ligera por cada escalón, apenas rozando el suelo. La coloqué en el sofá del salón principal y volví con Jas, que intentaba relajar a Charlie.

-Jas, baja la intensidad o caeré al suelo.

-Es que este no quiere dar brazo a torcer Bells. ¿Qué no podemos irnos ya?

-A eso es a lo que venía. Reneé ya esta abajo, solo falta que la suba al auto.

-¿Reneé? ¿Mi Reneé? ¡Quiero verla!

-Ya Charlie, ahora la verás. Jas, agárralo bien fuerte del brazo derecho, yo lo tomaré por el otro lado. ¿Listo para salir?

-Cuando tú me digas.

Conté mentalmente hasta tres y ante una mínima, casi imperceptible señal, corrimos a velocidad vampírica al piso inferior, hasta donde se encontraba mi Volvo.

-Mételo y aguárdame un segundo- siseé y fui por Reneé.

Acomodé el cuerpo de ella al lado de su esposo, que la miraba acongojado, pensando en lo mucho que estaría sufriendo.

Me senté frente al volante, puse la llave y arranque el auto.

-Charlie, agáchate. No quiero que los vean ni a ti ni a ella.

Me hizo caso antes de terminar de pronunciar la frase completa.

Tomé la carretera a toda velocidad. En pocas horas, Alaska tendría nuevos visitantes.


End file.
